2006–07 United States network television schedule
The following is the 2006–07 network television schedule for the six major English language commercial broadcast networks in the United States. The schedule covers primetime hours from September 2006 through May 2007. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series cancelled after the 2005–06 season. The schedules include the four most popular networks (CBS, ABC, NBC, and Fox) and two new networks introduced as part of the broadcast TV realignment: The CW Television Network and MyNetworkTV. Fall schedule *New fall series are highlighted in bold. *The official schedule was set by each network before the start of the official fall season. The fall follow-up schedule is listed under the official fall season lineup of each network. *The fall season is from September to November in the United States. : Lime indicates the #1 most watched program of the season. : Yellow indicates the top ten most watched programs of the season. : Cyan indicates the top 20 most watched programs of the season. : Magenta indicates the top 30 most watched programs of the season. : Orange indicates the top 40 most watched programs of the season. : Silver indicates the top 50 most watched programs of the season. Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Mid-season schedule *New series are highlighted in bold. Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday 2007 summer schedule The summer programming season began, in earnest, on Thursday, May 24, 2007, following the end of the May sweeps period, and continued until the start of the 2007/08 programming season in September. Listings are current as of August 13, 2007. Notes ABC: Fast Cars and Superstars debuted Thursday, June 7, and aired as a lead-in to coverage of the 2007 NBA Finals. Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday By network ABC Returning series: *''20/20'' *''According to Jim'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''American Inventor'' *''The Bachelor'' *''Boston Legal'' *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''Desperate Housewives'' *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' *''George Lopez'' *''Grey's Anatomy'' *''Lost'' *''Primetime'' *''Supernanny'' *''What About Brian'' *''Wife Swap'' *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' New series: *''Brothers & Sisters'' *''Day Break *The Ex-Wives Club' *Fast Cars and Superstars'' *''Fat March'' *''The Great American Dream Vote'' *''Help Me Help You'' *''i-Caught'' *''In Case of Emergency'' *''Just for Laughs'' *''The Knights of Prosperity'' *''Men in Trees'' *''National Bingo Night'' *''The Next Best Thing'' *''The Nine'' *''Notes from the Underbelly'' *''October Road'' *''Saturday Night Football'' *''Set for Life'' *''Shaq's Big Challenge'' *''Show Me the Money'' *''Six Degrees'' *''Traveler'' *''Ugly Betty'' Not returning from 2005–06: *''Alias'' *''Commander in Chief'' *''Crumbs'' *''Emily's Reasons Why Not'' *''The Evidence'' *''Freddie'' *''Hope & Faith'' *''Hot Properties'' *''How to Get the Guy'' *''In Justice'' *''Invasion'' *''Jake In Progress'' *''Less Than Perfect'' *''Master of Champions'' *''Miracle Workers'' *''Monday Night Football'' (moved to ESPN) *''Night Stalker'' *''The One: Making a Music Star'' *''One Ocean View'' *''Rodney'' *''Sons & Daughters'' CBS Returning series: *''48 Hours'' *''60 Minutes'' *''ATF'' *''The Amazing Race'' *''Big Brother'' *''Close to Home'' *''Cold Case'' *''Criminal Minds'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''CSI: Miami'' *''CSI: NY'' *''Ghost Whisperer'' *''How I Met Your Mother'' *''The King of Queens'' *''NCIS'' *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' *''Numbers'' *''Survivor'' *''Two and a Half Men'' *''The Unit'' *''Vanished'' *''Without a Trace'' New series: *''3 lbs'' *''Armed and Famous'' *''The Class'' *''Creature Comforts'' *''Hunters'' *''Jericho'' *''Pirate Master'' *''Power of 10'' *''Rules of Engagement'' *''Shark'' *''Smith'' Not returning from 2005–06: *''Courting Alex'' *''Gameshow Marathon'' *''Love Monkey'' *''Out of Practice'' *''Still Standing'' *''Threshold'' *''Tuesday Night Book Club'' *''Yes, Dear'' The CW Returning series: *''7th Heaven'' (The WB) *''All of Us'' (UPN) *''America's Next Top Model'' (UPN) *''Beauty and the Geek'' (The WB) *''Everbody Hates Chris'' (UPN) *''Gilmore Girls'' (The WB) *''Girlfriends'' (UPN) *''One Tree Hill'' (The WB) *''Reba'' (The WB) *''Smallville'' (The WB) *''Supernatural'' (The WB) *''Veronica Mars'' (UPN) *''WWE SmackDown'' (UPN) New series: *''The Game'' *''Hidden Palms'' *''Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll'' *''Runaway'' Not returning following the merger with UPN and The WB from 2005–06: *''The Bedford Diaries'' (The WB) *''Blue Collar TV'' (The WB) *''Charmed'' (The WB) *''Cuts'' (UPN) *''Eve'' (UPN) *''Everwood'' (The WB) *''Get This Party Started'' (UPN) *''Half & Half'' (UPN) *''Just Legal'' (The WB) *''Living with Fran'' (The WB) *''Love, Inc.'' (UPN) *''Modern Men'' (The WB) *''One on One'' (UPN) *''Pepper Dennis'' (The WB) *''Related'' (The WB) *''Sex, Love & Secrets'' (UPN) *''South Beach'' (UPN) *''Survival of the Richest'' (The WB) *''Twins'' (The WB) *''What I Like About You'' (The WB) Fox Returning series: *''America's Most Wanted'' *''American Dad!'' *''American Idol'' *''Bones'' *''COPS'' *''Family Guy'' *''House'' *''King of the Hill'' *''The Loop'' *''Nanny 911'' *''The O.C.'' *''Prison Break'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Trading Spouses'' *''The War at Home'' New series: *''Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader?'' *''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' *''Drive'' *''Happy Hour'' *''Hell's Kitchen'' *''Justice'' *''On the Lot'' *''The Rich List'' *''Standoff'' *'''Til Death'' *''Vanished'' *''The Wedding Bells'' *''The Winner'' Not returning from 2005–06: *''Arrested Development'' (Series returned in 2013 on Netflix) *''The Bernie Mac Show'' *''Free Ride'' *''Head Cases'' *''Killer Instinct'' *''Kitchen Confidential'' *''Malcolm in the Middle'' *''Reunion'' *''Skating with Celebrities'' *''Stacked'' *''That '70s Show'' *''Unan1mous'' MyNetworkTV New series: *''American Heiress'' *''Desire'' *''Fashion House'' *''International Fight League'' *''Saints & Sinners'' *''Watch Over Me'' *''Wicked Wicked Games'' NBC Returning series: *''America's Got Talent'' *''The Apprentice'' *''The Biggest Loser'' *''The Contender'' *''Crossing Jordan *''Dateline NBC'' *''Deal or No Deal'' *''ER'' *''Las Vegas'' *''Last Comic Standing'' *''Law & Order'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' *''Medium'' *''Most Outrageous Moments'' *''My Name Is Earl'' *''The Office'' *''Scrubs'' New series: *''1 vs. 100'' *''30 Rock'' *''Age of Love'' *''Andy Barker, P.I.'' *''The Black Donnellys'' *''Friday Night Lights'' *''Grease: You're the One that I Want!'' *''Heroes'' *''Identity'' *''Kidnapped'' *''Raines'' *''The Real Wedding Crashers'' *''The Singing Bee'' *''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip'' *''Thank God You're Here'' *''Twenty Good Years'' Not returning from 2005–06: *''The Book of Daniel'' *''Celebrity Cooking Showdown'' *''Conviction'' *''E-Ring'' *''Fear Factor'' (Returned in 2011 for one season). *''Four Kings'' *''Heist'' *''Inconceivable'' *''Joey'' *''Law & Order: Trial By Jury'' *''Surface'' *''Teachers'' *''Thick & Thin'' *''Three Wishes'' *''Treasure Hunters'' *''The West Wing'' *''Will & Grace'' (Returning in 2017). *''Windfall'' Pickups and cancellations Full season pickups ABC *''20/20'' *''According to Jim'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' CBS *''Jericho'' *''Shark'' *''Rules of Engagement'' The CW *''The Game'' *''7th Heaven'' *''One Tree Hill'' *''Veronica Mars'' FOX *'''Til Death'' *''Standoff'' NBC *''Heroes'' *''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip'' *''30 Rock'' *''Friday Night Lights'' Canceled or ended ABC *''The Nine'' *''Help Me Help You'' *''Day Break'' *''Show Me the Money'' *''The Knights of Prosperity'' *''The Great American Dream Vote'' *''Six Degrees'' *''In Case of Emergency'' *''What About Brian'' *''George Lopez'' CBS *''Smith'' *''Waterfront'' (Canceled before it aired any episodes) *''The King of Queens'' *''Armed and Famous'' *''The Class'' *''Close to Home'' *''3 lbs'' FOX *''Happy Hour'' *''The Rich List'' *''Vanished'' *''Justice'' *''The O.C.'' *''The Wedding Bells'' *''Drive'' *''Standoff'' *''The Winner'' NBC *''Kidnapped'' *''Twenty Good Years'' *''The Black Donnellys'' *''Andy Barker, P.I.'' *''The Real Wedding Crashers'' *''Crossing Jordan'' *''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip'' *''Thank God You're Here'' *''Raines'' *''Identity'' *''Grease: You're The One That I Want'' *''The Singles Table'' (Canceled before it aired any episodes) The CW *''Runaway'' *''Reba'' *''7th Heaven'' *''Gilmore Girls'' *''Veronica Mars'' *''All of Us'' MyNetworkTV *''Desire'' *''Fashion House'' *''Wicked Wicked Games'' *''Watch Over Me'' *''American Heiress'' *''Saints & Sinners'' Footnotes Category:United States primetime network television schedules